


Super Swag Awesome Poggers Puyo Puyo Oneshot/Drabble Collection (Requests Open!)

by SteveSmackdown2014



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: A collection of Puyo drabbles. Will be updated with time. Feel free to leave requests, i may get to them! (No NSFW please... and no pedo ships! I'm looking at you, Schezarle/Satarle/Lemfeli/Lemklug/Ayaklug/Ayasig shippers. OUT!)
Relationships: Klug/Maguro Sasaki, Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Prince Salde/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	1. Futile | Sig/Klug

**Author's Note:**

> Did this for a creative writing prompt for school.  
> ...  
> I know, right?

Klug had almost given up.

He was scheduled to tutor Sig, but everything he tried to teach him didn’t work. Sig was a strange boy, in the sense that it took a lot of time for information to go through his head. Additionally, Sig never showed much emotion. He slept with his eyes open in class, daydreaming and not paying any sort of attention to the teacher. But he didn’t seem to care, either. He was monotone, emotion being a rare thing of him. Klug couldn’t figure out why.

Klug, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. Sitting up straight, his hand would shoot up like a bottle rocket when the teacher would ask a question. Every test he got back was a straight A. He was also what his classmates called a ‘snitch’, always telling on anyone if they even so whispered in class. Klug prided himself in being the best, and he was determined to make Sig the same.

But it was completely and utterly futile.

“The parentheses. You do the parentheses first, Sig.” Klug pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed up his glasses, heaving a sigh as he pointed his pencil towards the book.

The two had met up at Klug’s house earlier. They’ve been sitting at his couch, trying to study many math books laid out on the ottoman.

“Huh?” Sig blinked slowly, snapping out of his trance. “...Why?”

Klug sighed dramatically and loudly. “REMEMBER WHAT MS. ACCORD SAID? PEMDAS. PARENTHESES FIRST. Then exponents, then multiplication, then…”

Sig looked at the paper, and looked at the equation containing a bunch of numbers and symbols. While Klug ranted, he stared at it intensely, trying to make sense of it somehow.

_So… he said parentheses first… then…._

Klug, eyes closed and telling Sig off, failed to realize that the other boy was slowly working the problem out.

“...and you need to actually FOCUS instead of caring about those stupid bugs you like so much, because you-”

“Done,”

“H-Huh?!”

Upon opening his eyes, he was right- the problem was solved. And- and it was- it was _right._

“...Oh. Uh… Sig, you… this is right! You… you solved it!”

“... I did?”

“Yes!! You did!!”

Sig smiled, and Klug let his heart flutter. Sig doesn’t smile often, but the few times he does, he secretly finds himself cherishing it.

“Could I… try another one?”

“Yes!! Yes you… you can!! You’re doing great, Sig!!” Klug said.

And in a burst of emotion, happy that he had actually gotten information into his head, he threw his arms around him for a hug.

Sig smiled a bit more and slowly put his arms around Klug as well, letting his heart flutter. Klug doesn’t show affection often, but the few times he does, he secretly found himself cherishing it.

But sadly, after realizing what exactly he was doing, Klug pulled away quickly and cleared his throat, a little embarrassed he let his soft side show like that.

“A-Anyways, on to the next question…”


	2. Movie | Sig/Salde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig and Salde share a pleasant moment one night.
> 
> (I HC Sig as 15 and Salde as 14. No weirdness.)

"Is this okay?"

"Y-Yes, it is,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sig,"

"Okay,"

Upon hearing those words, Sig brought himself closer to the blushing Prince Salde, earning a small noise of surprise from him upon feeling Sig's arms around his torso. As Sig adjusted the blanket to be more on top of them, Salde found himself calming down, sighing with content as he adjusted his position on the large, pink, and plush bed belonging to him.

Sig smiled through closed eyes as he nuzzled his face into Salde’s neck a little from behind.

“Warm,” was all he said, barely hearable through mumbles. Salde could feel him smiling as he held him close.

“Ah…! Yes, I’m… It’s warm, yes…!” Salde found his heart speeding up. He was a little distracted by the sound of the television in front of them, though, displaying one of his favorite movies.

He sort of forgot how they got to this. They had established a relationship much earlier, but both of them were terribly… inexperienced. Upon going to Lemres for help, the comet warlock said that both of them should talk with one another about what they’re both comfortable with, like he did with his now-husband Schezo. He was also very, very supportive, giving them both a hug and congratulating them, making them both smile because he was the first person they told.

They haven’t told Salde’s mother the Ocean Queen or Otomo yet, because they don’t know how they would react. Deep down, they know it prooooobably won’t be bad, but the two want to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Amitie had found out due to word of mouth from Lemres accidentally, and her arms flew around Sig and congratulated him excitedly once she heard the news.

They also took Lemres’ advice. They’ve gone for walks on the beach and held hands, Sig has taken Salde out to go get ice cream, and they’ve danced together in Salde’s castle ballroom numerous times. Overall, the two are very content with what they’re doing at the moment- this small amount of physical affection, due to more of it being verbal “I love you”’s and Salde’s attempted love sonnets that just make Sig laugh a little. Salde recalls a time that they hugged once, and he had to kindly ask Sig to step out of the room because he couldn’t handle it.

One thing about Prince Salde Canarl Shellbrick III is that he is VERY starved and sensitive to other’s touch. Hence why they haven’t done much in said relationship, even though he likes it a lot, he just gets VERY nervous.

That isn’t the only reason- they also just have no desire to do much, anyways. They’re perfectly happy with the way things are- so this was surely a first of many. Salde didn’t complain, though. It was very, very nice. He just didn’t know how to deal with it.

This time that Sig came over, they had gone to his room and danced together again, like they had done many times before. But Sig’s eyes had floated to one of the movies resting on Salde’s shelf-  _ A Bug’s Life. _

“Hey,” Sig had questioned, using the hand resting on Salde’s right shoulder to point at it. “What’s that?”

“Oh. That is one of my favorite movies. Mama got it for me after we saw it in the theaters!” Salde smiled widely. “Have you ever seen it, Sig?”

“No. Don’t watch many movies,” Sig shrugged a little. “Looks nice. Wanna watch it, maybe,”

“Oh! Yes, of course! Um… when? Do you-”

“Now would be okay,”

“Uh… Yeah! Okay! We-”

“Could watch it here. There’s a TV over there. We can sit on the bed if that’s okay.”

Salde almost died right then and there, but managed to nod and make some sort of squeaking noise.

They turned it on. They sat on the bed. And Salde began to get tired.

He found himself leaning against Sig. It was nice, quiet, and Sig was a warm boy. It got a little warmer once Salde felt Sig’s arm around him.

He squeaked once more.

“Is this fine?”

“Yes, it is,”

“Okay,”

They sat like that for the next 15 minutes or so, until Sig began to get tired as well.

“Tired. Wanna lay down.”

“... Me too,”

About 10 seconds of awkward shuffling later, they were laying down on the bed in a comfortable position where they could still see the TV.

And now, they’re in the position they are currently in- with Sig’s arms around Salde, and Salde trying not to crumble completely.

But he relaxed. The little prince felt his heart slow down as he became more content. He felt like melting, but in the nice way where everything feels warm and comfortable.

“Hey,”

“Yes, Sig?”

_ Smek. _

“Cute,”

Forget everything. Salde went back to is heart racing, his face flushing completely with red, and getting as nervous as ever.

Because Sig had just done something he had never done before, something Salde had never experienced.

Sig had kissed the back of his head and called him cute.

Salde tried his hardest to form words, but it was futile. He had never been kissed  _ anywhere  _ by Sig. Ever.

“I…!!! Do you!!! Really think so!!!”

“Yes. A lot.” Salde could feel Sig smile into his hair as he held him closer.

“...Well… I… think you’re very cute too, Sig,” Salde managed to say with his face in his hands.

Sig began to laugh a little as he held the blushing Salde, who was steadily rising in temperature. As he held him in his arms and directed his attention back to the screen, he smiled as he thought about how much he cherished the little prince.

_ I should do that more often. _


	3. Sleepover | Maguro/Klug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maguro is actually quite surprised by his boyfriend's dedication to one of his videogames one night.  
> -  
> Request for Pachinkovv!

Maguro hummed to himself as he opened the pantry, getting the large bag of his favorite chips out on the counter and opening it. Walking over to the cabinets, he got out 2 cups, one purple and one yellow, and filled them up with water.

Klug was sleeping over tonight. Maguro’s parents were away, and Klug was very skeptical about lying to Maguro’s parents and sneaking over. But Maguro insisted, and said it was completely fine and it was just a sleepover. And Klug had rolled his eyes and said ‘fine’.

About three hours later, Klug had come over, ad-libbing repetitive “are you SURE this is fine?”’s and “at LEAST tell your mom i was here for the day.”’s. But over time, Klug had actually become more relaxed. Smiling when Maguro told a joke or tried to be the ‘funny-guy’, actually agreeing to learn how to play one of his games, and not asking about anything pertaining to him being found out again.

Now, it was around 11 pm, and Maguro was downstairs getting food and water for the both of them. He was planning to snuggle and watch a movie with his boyfriend after he got done with that level he was on. When Maguro left the room, Klug seemed entranced in the game he was playing- some old RPG about some kids trying to prevent an alien invasion. Maguro had started playing it and was entranced himself- he had to admit, it was super fun. He left Klug to play it after he had explained the battle system.

Singing his favorite song, he held the two cups and the opened bag and danced upstairs.

“Washingtons mean nothing to you, same way with us…! Somebody come geeet herrrr, she’s dancing like a-”

Turning the corner and walking into the room, he was met with his very, very sleep-deprived boyfriend sitting on the bed, controller in hand, with his eyes glued to the TV set.

“Oooooh Glassessssss…. I got the gooooooods!!!!” Maguro smirked.

“Yeah, okay,” Klug mumbled, not looking away from the screen.

Maguro’s brows furrowed, setting the snacks and drinks on the counter and going over to the bed, hopping on it and crawling up to Klug, sitting behind him.

“Come onnnnn, baby, look at me for a sec!” Maguro chuckled, hugging him from behind.

He could feel Klug’s body temperature heat up, but he didn’t look away from the screen. “J-Just this one level. Maguro. Don’t act immature,”

Maguro scoffed. “Me? Immature? Honeyyy, you must be dating the wrong boy, then!”

He could hear Klug’s breathing hitch a little. That’s the thing about Klug- he gets very flustered once he remembers he’s dating Maguro.

Amitie and Ringo actually helped set them up- it all started with a game of Spin the Bottle at a party, and after combining that with Maguro “accidentally” pushing his bangs out of his eyes while looking at Klug, one week later Ringo told Amitie she saw Maguro teasing Klug and holding his hand.

“L… Let me finish this, Maguro,”

“Ooooooh, I never took you as the type to love video games! What’s gotten into you?” Maguro began twirling Klug’s hair and petting it a little.

“It’s just… this is important. It’s a ‘boss battle’, for your information,” Klug smirked as he made the protagonist (who he saw was named Maguro) deal another magic attack. He had also noticed he saw another boy in the group, the one with glasses, was named Klug. The girl was named Ringo, and the third boy was named Sig.

“Ohhhh, somebody knows their lore! How impressive!” Maguro snickered. Perking up as he realized a last resort for getting Klug to pay attention to him. “Bottles on bottles, free shots for everybody, got enough for everybody, we crankin up the volume!” He started rapping one of his favorite songs by one of his favorite artists- that he knows Klug hates.

“Shush with that… rap music, Maguro! You’re gonna make me--!”

“SMAAAAASH!  
Maguro took 132 damage!  
Maguro got hurt and collapsed…”

Klug huffed as the protagonist in the game died, and he dropped the controller onto the bed and threw his hands up. “Congratulations, Maguro. You made me kill you.”

“Urk-!”

Maguro clutched his chest and fell back on the bed, mocking the video game, but not before looping his other hand around Klug’s torso and taking him with him.

“HEY--!!”

The two fell back onto the bed.

“LET ME GO!!” Klug started thrashing around in Maguro’s arms, but Maguro could see him trying to hold in a smile. “MAGUROOOO!!”

“Not so fast, baby doll! You lost the game! And you said one more level, right!”

Klug tried to object, but he just closed his mouth and sighed. “Fine. Yeah. Whatever,” He crossed his arms as he leaned his head into Maguro’s chest.

“Heyyyy, don’t get down on yourself, babycakes.” Maguro lifted Klug’s chin with his finger, making Klug’s eyes go wide. “We’ll play tomorrow, too. And this time, I’ll help you for real,”

Klug looked away, flustered by the sudden touch from his boyfriend. “...Alright,”

“Good! I’m glad,” Maguro chuckled as he pulled Klug close. “A cute boy needs all the rest he can get,”

“S-Shut it!”

As the TV went into sleep mode and the ‘game over’ music of the game comforted their ears, they found themselves falling into sleep mode as well in each others arms.


End file.
